The Colour of Slytherin
by Becksibee
Summary: Harry got more then he bargined for when he came home after his 5th year, what his uncle had in story for him was far worse then he feared. Dun-dun-dun *Shifty Eyes* One-Shot


This comes from a discussion that me and my friend Dawn had when we was VERY bored. We discussed all houses and colours. Well as of late I got bored and decided to write it down. Depending on your Humour you may find it funny, if not the least bit interesting.

Give it ago and review.

Just to clarify. This is after OOTP and before HBP. It is before Dumbledore picks him up (And a little after as well.) If you are confused by anything please don't hesitate to get in touch. I think I have covered everything.

Oh one more thing, it hasnt being BETAed, but i had a quick read thought it and all looks ok. If you spot anything please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the world or company's mentioned. It is just a bit of fun, and a laugh. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Colour of Slytherin**

Harry had just arrived back from school, it had being one hell of a year and his heart still felt heavy. He took his trunk up to his room, and laid down on his bed, hoping to get some shut eye.

'GET DOWN HERE NOW BOY' he heard a voice shout to him, he rolled his eyes.

'How glad I am to be home' he said to Hedwig as he passed her cage. He went downstairs in to the living room were his uncle was waiting for him.

'You boy need responsibility and what better way to gain responsibility then to get a job' he said, Harry wanted to yell at him _"I have responsibility, I have to kill Lord_ Voldemort" but he knew it was no use.

'Therefore I have had a word with a friend of mine, he is a manager at a supermarket, said he would take you on for the summer,' said his uncle.

'But what about when I go to The Burrow, I might be going in a month' said Harry, he was hoping beyond all hope that this was true.

'The Burrow? That place where your friend lives?' snarled his uncle, Harry nodded. 'Nonsense, you _will_ stay here until you return to school, and you _will _work. You start in the morning, at 9 am. I will drop you off on the way to work. Understand?' Harry knew not to argue, he figured at least if he was working he wouldn't have to stay here all day.

After dinner he went up to bed, he let Hedwig out of her cage and opened the window so she could fly in and out at will. He set his alarm and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. He had stopped having dreams were he was in Voldemort mind, but he still had nightmares from The Department of Mysteries, tonight was no different from any other, once again he saw Sirius die, he screamed but… something was different, there was a beeping noise, it was irritating. Next thing he sat up bolt right, a cold sweat covering his body, the alarm going off. But his scar didn't hurt, this he was relieved.

He got up and showered, because he had no uniform he dressed as smart, wearing is black school trousers, a blue shirt and a smart black jacket and his black school shoes. He headed downstairs had breakfast and then it was time to set off, Harry noticed Dudley didn't have to prove responsibility, however Harry noticed a slight difference in him, he wasn't as arrogant as usual.

Harry sat in the front seat; the place was about a 45 minute drive to work. His uncle was talking away about responsibilities _"Teach you to respect people", "And you can't use magic, this is real work", "You best not let me down boy, I've done a lot to get you this job", "No magic allowed, he-he"_ were just some of the thing he said, Harry just nodded his head, half listening to what was being said until he heard 'They will be keeping a close eye on you as well. What with the school you tell normal people you go to they have to,' laughed his uncle evilly.

'You told them I attend St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys?' yelled Harry.

'Don't yell at me boy, and yes I did' said his uncle smiling wickedly. Harry huffed, folded his arms and looked out of the window neither muttering a word to one another. Eventually Vernon pulled up.

'Here we are Harry,' said his uncle; Harry got out of the car and his uncle followed.

'Were do I go?' asked Harry.

'Ahh yes, you will need these, pin code is on the back,' said in uncle handing Harry to cards and £3 'Follow me,' said his uncle, Harry followed his uncle to a sign that read _'Colleague and Visitor Entrance'_ 'You move that card over the black box and then press the pin code in, when the light turns green you can enter' Harry did it, the light went green, he tried the door and it did indeed open. He entered and in front of him was a reception desk.

'Hello…' his uncle looked at the name badge on the lady '…Dawn, We have come to see Mr Burns,' said Vernon.

'Ahh yes, he has being expecting you,' she picked the phone up spoke put it back down. 'He will be out in a moment,' said Dawn. A couple of minutes later a short, greying, bolding man, with cold eyes came out of his office and greeted his Uncle.

'And this is your nephew? I see what you mean, although he is taller then I thought. Thank you Vernon I will take it from here,' said Mr Burns.

'I will pick you up this evening Harry,' said his uncle and then he left.

'Right Harry, we will get you a uniform and you will have to fill out some paperwork then I will call your department manager up,' half an hour later Mr Burns handed Harry a uniform, and Harry was disgusted with the colour he had to wear. 'What wrong?"' asked Mr Burns noticing the look on Harry's face.

'Not my colour,' said Harry trying to hand him it back.

'Not your colour ay? What's wrong with Green?'

'No not my colour. And Green is an evil vile colour. Got anything in scarlet?'

'No were ASDA not Kwik Save, besides your eyes are green,'

'My eyes are emerald, and it's the only variant of green worth having around.'

'Well it's the only colour we have. You can change through there and put your stuff in your locker,' Harry went to the locker room and changed, he took in his appearance in the mirror and scowled at himself. He was being forced to wear the colour of Slytherin, and he cringed. He went back to the office were they took a photo of him and placed it on the wall.

'Can I have 2 copies of that please?' asked Harry, the manager looked at him strangely. 'I told my godfather and other Aunt I would send a photo of myself in uniform' Harry lied; 'There so proud I got a job,' this lie crushed his heart though. The manager nodded and took another 2 photos and handed them to Harry, he shook it and eventually the image of him appeared he placed it in his locker and went to meet his department manager.

That night he sat at his desk and wrote to Ron and Hermione. He more or less did the same letter to each of them, inserting the photograph of himself in each

'_Dear Ron,_

_Hope your holiday has started better then mine has, I have a job in a muggle supermarket called ASDA. Have you heard from Dumbledore about me staying? I hate it here and seen what I have to wear, it's awful and it makes me feel dirty, like I am betraying Gryffindor or something. _

_I've stopped having the dreams were I am in Voldemort's head and my scar doesn't hurt much now, so you can relax._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Harry'_

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope your holiday has started better then mine has, I have a job, in a muggle supermarket called ASDA it's about 45 minutes drive from here. I've wrote to Ron already asking if they know when I can come and stay, I hate it here, and seen what I have to wear, it's awful and it makes me feel dirty, like I am betraying Gryffindor or something. _

_I've stopped having the dreams were I am in Voldemort's head and my scar doesn't hurt much now, so you can relax._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Harry'_

He tied the letters to each of Hedwig's legs and he flew off into the night.

After about a week Harry dreaded getting up in the morning, he hated the job and the uniform still made him feel dirty, he hadn't had a reply from Ron or Hermione and Hedwig still hadn't returned. He liked the people he worked with, they were nice and friendly enough, he got on well with a kid called Gary, he was a couple of years older then he was, a few of the check-out girls took to him, saying he was cute, and the security seemed nice enough, always waving, everyone was nice enough apart from that Mr Burns, and he leered around every corning watching Harry, watching as if waiting for something. That afternoon he was filling the shelves of Baked Beans when he heard a familiar voice

'Harry' and the next moment arms were wrapped around him, 'Oh My God Harry its true' said Hermione suppressing a laugh.

'Hermione, what you doing here?' asked Harry shocked.

'We live about half hour drive from here, it's our local supermarket. I didn't realise we lived so close,' she said.

'No talking or hugging while you're on the clock Harry,' said Mr Burns looking down at Hermione.

'Sorry sir, I'll just say bye,' said Harry and Mr Burns walked off. 'Is Hedwig still with you?' asked Harry.

'Yes, I got a letter from Mr Weasley asking me not to reply yet, he is sorting something out. I will send her back tonight,' said Hermione.

'It's ok, as long as she is alright, I was getting worried. Anyway great to see you Hermione, but I better get back to work. I'm being watched' said Harry nodding his head to Mr Burns.

'Ok Harry, see you at school if not before,' she said and started too walked off, but she couldn't resist it she ran and gave him one last hug.

That night Harry was laid on his bed, he was in a good mood because he had no work the following day. All of a sudden an unfamiliar owl entered the room, Harry walked over and recognised the handwriting, and he untied the letter and placed the owl in Hedwig's open cage so he could have a drink. He opened the letter and another envelope fell out addressed to his Aunt. He read his first, and he couldn't believe it, Albus Dumbledore was coming to collect Harry, in one week's time at 11 pm. He was being rescued after two weeks in hell. He re-read the letter a few time, he stood up and headed downstairs with the letter for his Aunt.

'This came for you,' he said handing her it and sitting down next to Dudley, who shocked Harry in to ways, first he didn't yell abuse at Harry and second he offered Harry some of his popcorn. His Aunt read the letter and handed to his Uncle.

'He will do no such thing,' snapped his uncle.

'Well you can deal with him when he comes, but if I was you I wouldn't mess with Albus Dumbledore, no matter how old he looks,' said Harry.

The following week dragged, it seemed as if time slowed down, it was a Tuesday and Harry was stocking the shelves with Lemonade when the worse thing could happen.

'Alright scar face,' Harry's face changed to pure horror, he turned around and saw the owner of the voice. 'So the rumours are true? The famous Harry Potter is working at ASDA? A notch down from The Boy Who Lived ay?' said the cold sneer, he laughed, the two thick set boys behind him also laughed both rubbing there knuckles.

'_Get lost Malfoy.'_

'Well, that's rude, no way to treat a customer,' he laughed coldly.

'What you doing in a Muggle Supermarket anyway? Giving up on the wizarding world now that everyone knows what a lying bastard your father is?'

'You'll pay for that Potter,' said Malfoy advancing on him, wand point at him. He was to slow, Harry seized his own wand which and was discretely pointing it back at him.

'Expelliarmus,' said a voice from behind Harry. Malfoy's wand flew into the air.

Harry looked around 'Gary?'

'Get your wand Malfoy and leave here now unless you want a cell next to your father,' said Gary. 'And take these two with you,' he spat.

'I'll get you Potter, mark my word I'll get you for everything,' he spat angrily walking backwards.

'Gary? Your …' Harry looked around to make sure Mr Burns wasn't watching them and no customer was around. 'You're a Wizard?' said Harry shocked.

'Not a wizard Harry, a witch' and he winked.

'Tonks?' he said eyeing her suspiciously.

'The one and only,' smiled Gary brightly.

Harry wasn't convinced, 'If you're Tonks, what did you buy me for Christmas and where did we have Christmas this year.'

'I see you got the leaflet, good to see you using it,' she smiled. 'I got you a miniature model of a Firebolt and we had Christmas at …' she looked around again. _'12 Grimmauld Place._' She whispered.

'Tonks, it's really you,' he beamed. 'What you doing here? How come you always work with me? Why a guy?'

'_I'll tell you on lunch,'_ she whispered nodding her head slightly to staring Mr Burns. 'Right Harry, don't forget to face up,' said Gary.

"Well you gunna tell me?" asked Harry as soon as they sat down to lunch.

'Well Ron got your letter, he immediately showed Arthur, who got in touch with Dumbledore straight away, who got me on the case. We decided to go with a male as it doesn't look odd hanging with you and I confounded the Managers so I work with you all the time. Good Job as well, if you preformed magic the Ministry would have had a field day,' she finished quietly.

'But how did you get a job here?'

'Easy confounded Mr Burns, Kingsley, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Mad Eye and even Snape-'

'Snape?' said Harry flabbergastered.

'Yes Snape has being _"Security" _using Polyjuice Potion to resemble the additional Security; I believe it is Arthur is on Duty today." Harry looked around and sure enough the Security man called Dave waved at him.

"But it's different security everyday," Harry pointed out.

"They wait for them to turn up for work, stun them, take there hair. At home time they alter there memory," Muggles are so easy to corner she laughed.

The rest of the week was tolerable, now he knew he was around his _"Own Kind"_ he felt more secure, safer. But Gary didn't turn up for work on Thursday, instead it was introduced to Bill, Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

'Bill," said Harry once his Manager had walked away. 'Where's Tonks?'

'She isn't well Harry … nothing to worry about' he added hastily at the look on Harry's face.

'Say you tomorrow Harry,' said Bill as Harry left work on Friday evening knowing he would never go back. Harry was excited to say the least, at last he was leaving Privet Drive, leaving ASDA and rejoining the world he knew and loved, with the family he truly loved. He packed his uniform in his trunk, he had ideas for that. It was around 7 and Harry sat on a chair near at his desk, looking into the street, he eventually fell asleep. There was a knock at the door, Harry noticed all the lights in the street was out, he ran down the stairs two steps at a time just as his Uncle reached the door.

**~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#***

They had finally reached The Burrow, and Dumbledore spoke to Harry in the broom shed. 'Sorry about my Aunt and Uncle Professor,' said Harry.

'What are you sorry for?' asked the professor amused.

'For them being rude sir.'

'Ahh but it was them that were rude Harry, not you. You have nothing to be sorry for, it is them that should apologise. Come now, I think we've kept Molly up long enough.'

**~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#*~*#***

The following evening Harry changed and went downstairs, Mrs Weasley looks at him disgusted. 'Eww Harry, you're a slimly Slytherin,' said Ginny through fits of giggled, the rest of the family joined in.

'Seen what I've had to put up with?' moaned Harry. 'Follow me.' He said, the Weasley's, Hermione and Fleur followed him into the garden. He took his shirt and jacket and placed them on the concrete floor, he then took a match out, strike it knowing he would never go back and he set his work uniform alight. 'That's what I call Heaven,' he said smiling, to the cheers of his _"real family_" behind him.

_Fin_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the stroy, and found it strange and I hope amusing. Please review, it only takes a minute and lets me know what people actually think of my story.

Oh PLEASE remember, it hasnt being BETAed, but i had a quick read thought it and all looks ok. If you spot anything please let me know.


End file.
